Today, people not only have a high requirement on appearance and quality of a product, but also have a higher interest in a price and practicality of the product. In a display field, an unstable factor caused by a transistor threshold voltage may further cause instability of operation of a gate driving circuit that includes a plurality of transistors, and may result in a shortened service life of the gate driving circuit.